This invention relates to a portable bleacher, and more particularly to a portable bleacher having a foldable seating system.
Portable bleachers and folding grandstands or seating systems are known in the art, as illustrated in the following patents:
2,054,960 Adamson Sep. 22, 1936 PA1 2,611,422 Roney Sep. 23, 1952 PA1 2,663,914 Mackintosh Dec. 29, 1953 PA1 2,985,924 Burke May 30, 1961 PA1 3,752,531 Jones Aug. 14, 1973 PA1 3,914,909 McNeal 1975 PA1 German 804,129 Jul. 8, 1949
The Roney and Burke patents disclose bleachers or grandstands in which the seat elements are disassembled.
The Adamson and Mackintosh patents disclose folding seat systems which are pivotally connected to a fixed wall support.
The Jones and McNeal patents and the German patent disclose portable type bleachers in which the upper stringer member or seat assembly is fixed to the mobile frame and the lower stringer member or seat assembly is connected by a hinge to the frame so that the lower seat assembly can be rotated upwardly and inverted on top of the upper seat assembly for travel on a mobile frame.
None of the above patents disclose a portable bleacher including ing a mobile frame upon which an upper seat assembly and a lower seat assembly are pivotally mounted to each other and to the mobile frame for swinging movement of both seat assemblies between an extended operative position and a folded inoperative position for travel.